Lost
by Slightly.Amusing
Summary: Calixte Johnston has a lot on her plate: she broke a God's heart, has to keep her two best friends from killing each other, find a lost princess of Olympus, and maintain good enough grades for college. The daughter of Nike finds most of these things difficult to do when she can't even remember what she did yesterday. Sequel to 'That's What I Wasn't Expecting'.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! Welcome to the second installment of my little unnamed series. So, I'm going to sort of ignore the HoO for a little while until they give a few details on the Romans attacking camp 'cause that doesn't actually happen until that summer, right? Rick Riordan is such a troll, tossing my OTP down a hole... Anyway, please enjoy and review!**

CHAPTER 1

Calixte Johnston had several issues. One was ADHD, another was dyslexia, and another was the fact that she couldn't make a simple call without her cell phone attracting all the monsters within five miles.

"Why did you have to make that stupid call?" Sterling had been cussing her out for five straight minutes as they swerved along the freeway in a car that, Calixte was pretty sure, was stolen. "We're just one exit away from getting to this stupid school and you just_ had_ to screw it up. It's Washington all over again!"

"I didn't know where Shane was!" Calixte snapped, she stuck her head out the window. The hellhound was on their tail and what it was doing near a highway, she didn't know.

"Who cares? You probably put him in some danger too!" Sterling cursed in Greek. "Why are you so fucking stupid?!"

From the attitude, you'd probably guess Sterling was a daughter of Ares or just a kid with anger issues; one of those would be right, but she was really a daughter of Aphrodite, the goddess of love.

"Hey! We're in a _stolen_ car." Calixte argued from outside the window. The wind whipped her hair in her eyes and kept her from shooting arrows straight.

"At least I got us to where we needed to go." The daughter of Aphrodite grumbled.

"It's this exit." Calixte said as she tied her hair back.

"I KNOW! STOP BACKSEAT DRIVING!"

Calixte slipped half of her body out the shotgun window again and steadied her elbow on the roof of the car. Sterling weaved through cars so she wouldn't have to slow down and risk being killed. Callie breathed deep then, with her prayers to her mother, Nike, shot the hound right in the eye; it dissolved to dust in an instant. Sterling made a sharp turn onto the exit, almost slamming Calixte's face into a brick wall.

"Excuse me." She said as she situated herself in the front seat and buckled up again.

"What?" Sterling looked at her innocently

"You almost took my face off with your reckless driving."

"You can complain when you know how to drive and have your license."

"You don't even have yours."

"Shut it."

Other than that, the rest of the ride was rather uneventful. They already discussed the weather, how their days were going, and how Calixte's family was (Sterling refused to talk about her parents). There was one topic that felt off limits that Sterling was dying to know about, so, being so polite, she asked anyway.

"So, how's Apollo?" Sterling asked.

Calixte's breath got caught in her throat and she started a coughing fit. On her previous quest, the Sun God himself had enlisted her to find his missing chariot. It took some convincing, but Calixte took on the quest… and Apollo as one of her companions. His persistent flirting lead to a crush (although she wouldn't have admitted it at the time), but she hadn't seen Apollo in a month. They were at an awkward time period when they just happened to run into each other on the streets (probably Aphrodite's doing) after a kiss that really didn't work out. They'd exchange casualties and chuckle awkwardly, then leave as fast as possible, feeling guilty and unsettled.

"Yikes. That terrible? Love is a bitch." Sterling nodded. "But I suppose being in love with a God is the most complicated thing in the world. It sounds like a manga. Can I have the rights to the idea?"

Calixte was blushing too hard to speak and all Sterling did was laugh.

After half an hour of countless turns and asking for directions (twice), the two demigoddesses arrived at the Withers' Private Academy in the northern part of New York. It was an intimidating school that looked like it was an evil king's castle; there were towers that looked sharp enough to impale a person. The front gates were open, but Calixte felt that if she walked through them, they would never open again.

"I guess they call it 'Withers' because everything that goes in their dies." Sterling commented.

"What?"

"It_ withers_ away." She hated explaining jokes; it made them less funny. "Let's ditch this car so we don't get arrested."

Calixte felt badly for leaving a stranger's car on the side of the street like they had, so she pulled out her wallet to leave behind some of what she had.

"Don't do that." Sterling said as she slapped on her ray ban sunglasses.

"Why not?" Calixte glared.

"The driver gave me permission." Sterling replied casually and went to the back to grab her bag.

"You said we were going to get arrested…" Calixte paused to think. "You didn't…"

"I did." Her friend replied. "Just this once. It was a _dire_ situation."

Calixte had put up with a lot of things that Sterling had done, but her minor skill in charmspeak was one of the things that confused her most. Still, Sterling had gotten them to the school and, technically, got permission to take the car, so all Callie could do is give her dirty looks.

The daughter of Nike took her bag and they left the keys in the car. They only needed one bag each thanks to a spell that made the inside bigger than the outside (like the tent from Harry Potter or the Tardis from Doctor Who); it was standard magic that the gods used.

"Where's our dear little fish boy?" Sterling asked.

"He iris-messaged me before we left saying that he would be in his room. I wrote it down…" Calixte dug in her pockets, looking for the post it she had written on.

'Fish boy' was also known as Shane, son of Poseidon and brother to the famous Perseus "Percy" Jackson. He was thrilled and a little disappointed that his fate wouldn't be at all like his brother's (because Percy is a great hero and everything). Still, Shane didn't rely on his powers so much and strived to do well without the assistance of water; he built up strong morals, a great personality and, surprisingly, fair archery skills. He and Percy shared the same traits that made they both excellent heroes; Shane just hadn't had the chance to show them off.

"We'll figure it out later." Sterling shrugged.

They walked through the front gates and headed straight to the office and it really wasn't much better on the inside. There were portraits of the current headmaster (looked like a bat), students who had graduated to be great and powerful people in society, and a class picture of the graduates-to-be. All of the eyes felt like cameras watching their every move. Then there was the demonic looking secretary that looked at Sterling and Calixte in their street clothes with disdain.

"How can I be of assistance?" The woman at the front desk asked. She was asian and had her hair in a tight bun at the back of her head. The plate on her desk said: Mrs. Michelle Nakagawa.

"Yes. We didn't receive our spring semester enrollment packets in the mail." Sterling said causally. "But we came anyway."

"What are your names? I'll check you in the computer." Mrs. Nakagawa poised her fingers to type.

"What? You don't need to check the computer." Sterling laughed.

"I don't need to check the computer." said and nodded.

"You'll never check us on the computer. Just assemble our packets right now."

"I'll never check you on the computer." She repeated. "Come with me and we can get your pictures for your i.d. cards."

Calixte realized what she was witnessing: the power of charmspeak. It was only a minor skill for Sterling, but it worked well. There was another girl in Sterling's cabin who had it and also had it and she was their cabin dictator. Then it occurred to Calixte that Sterling's ability was how her friend was able to convince her to do things for her: from doing her chores to giving her money for no reason.

They took turns standing in front of a plain wall and having their pictures taken. Sterling was able to convince to let them type in their own information just in case she caught a glimpse and remembered to check them out. Their cards were ready in a few minutes.

"Keep them on your person at all times." Mrs. Nakagawa said. She stapled a few papers and put them, along with others, into dark purple folders with a knight on it. "Here are your packets: they have schedules, maps, your room keys, and an introduction manual."

They took the packets, thanked her, and left.

The school was a fortress. Everywhere there were gates: gates in forbidden areas, on windows, around the entire campus, and split up the different sections of the school. Then there were the teachers or security guards (it was hard to tell the difference) that passed them every five minutes.

"How could anyone ever live here and stay sane?" Sterling muttered. "Our little demigod living here better not be a stick in the mud or I'm going to be very angry."

"Calm down," Callie smiled. "If this place is as bad as it looks, then she's going to need some rescuing."

"Even if we rescue her, she's not going to be able to escape the wrath of her step-mother."

"What? Who's her step-mother?"

Sterling's face was grim. "The ever-lovely Queen of Olympus. I thought you knew; this quest comes from the very top."

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Hera was the Queen of Olympus. Although marriage isn't something Calixte would go around boasting about, Hera was a goddess nonetheless. She was married to the all-powerful Zeus, but was twice as clever. She could've just as easily been as helpful as she was cruel. There was something to be said about powerful people: there were always people who were willing to please them. In this case, Calixte and her team were Hera's and most of the school was Ava Blaine's

"Who is this _Ava Blaine?"_ Sterling crossed her arms over her chest and glared. "She sounds like pretentious little snot bag."

"Be kind." Shane warned in a low voice and looked around cautiously. "She's basically a queen here, so I wouldn't get her subjects all riled up."

"What I want to know is why Hera would be so interested in finding this chick." Sterling said. "Does she want to kill her or what?"

"Maybe she finally got her revenge on Zeus for having so many kids without her." Shane suggested.

"Don't be an idiot. She may be angry, but I'm sure she's 100% faithful." Calixte said. Naturally, she didn't believe that, but if Hera somehow did, then maybe the goddess would spark her friend.

The three of them were seated on stools at an incredibly high table in the third student lounge. The large room had a wall of floor to ceiling windows and walls that were barely covered with large prints of classic art. It had a few vending machines, couches, fake plants, a television, free wi-fi, a pool table, and a lot of people. It was loud and busy; the perfect place to blend it.

"Why is the third so busy? I thought the first would be." Sterling said.

"Well I guess the first doesn't mean much; that place is deserted almost all of the time." Shane shrugged. "This place is also connected to the cafeteria so that might be a reason."

As he mentioned it, the smell of hot school lunches came wafting into the room.

"So where is this special demigod?" Calixte asked, scanning the room. There were cliques everywhere: the jocks, the drama kids, the cheerleaders, etc. She felt like she was in Mean Girls.

Shane pointed toward a group of girls that she hadn't even noticed. It was a group of six girls; all of them fairly pretty, but there was one that stood out the most and that was Ava Blaine. She had long, honey blond hair and dark gray eyes. She pulled off her school uniform without having to alter it in anyway too look more attractive like the other girls at her table

"She's… uh…" Calixte couldn't find the words except for one: perfect.

"Gorgeous, right?" Shane said. Sterling slapped him across the face leaving a red mark that resembled her hand.

"Shut up, fish boy." Sterling took a bite of her burrito and didn't care being messy about it. She tried so hard to be unattractive and it usually worked. "So how do we approach this situation?" She said with a full mouth.

"I bet if you act like your normal regal self you'll make a ton of friends." Shane shrugged. Sterling tried to slap him again, but he got just out of her reach.

"That's not fair." Sterling said, spitting burrito over the table.

"You're the one who's trying to slap me." He retorted.

"You're just a wuss."

Calixte swung her legs into the aisle and left the two to argue until their hearts' content. They drove for a couple hours at a maniac speed and Sterling didn't let them stop to eat. The cafeteria was pretty much deserted; it had its own tables, but no one was in there except the guy at the cash register. She got a chicken wrap and continued to listen to her two friends bicker.

"Seaweed hair." Sterling said.

"It's _brain_." Shane corrected.

"If only you had a brain, fish face." He walked into that one.

"Shut up, Princess." He grumbled. Usually, princess would be a good compliment, but Sterling hated fairytales.

"You can't even think up good comebacks, humpback idiot."

"Way to go, heartbreaker."

"I am_ not_ a heartbreaker and you know it!" Sterling slammed her fist on the table.

"Oh do I? I wouldn't know with not having a brain and all."

This went on for sometime.

After lunch and roaming around the campus to make sure they knew where their classrooms were, Callie and Sterling went off in search of their uniforms. One of the better things about Withers' Private Academy were the uniforms. Calixte and Sterling were given six pieces that they were allowed to wear in whatever fashion they preferred: a polo with the school insignia over the heart, a skirt that fell just above the knees, khaki pants, a t-shirt, a jumper with a high neck and no sleeves (probably to be worn with the polo or other collared shirt) that fell to the same length as the skirt, and a blazer also with the insignia on the breast pocket.

"Your shoes must be black and no heels that exceed two inches." The woman at the student store told them. "If we see that your skirt or jumper are too short, you will be given detention. The rest of the rules are in your handbook."

Sterling like the bits of freedom that they school gave. She guessed it was so they wouldn't misbehave so much. Hers and Calixte's room, however, was the opposite.

There were room checks everyday, but Sundays. Anything that wasn't supposed to be there (such as food, small animals, boys, etc.) that was found, the person would be given detention. There were also bars on the windows and strict student hall monitors that roamed the dormitories frequently.

"When do we get to leave?" Sterling groaned and flopped over on her bed. "I'm sick of these hall monitors.

"As soon as we can get Ava out of here." Calixte said as she brushed her teeth. "And we've only been here for ten hours."

"Can't we just kidnap her like we did at camp to the newbies?"

"She wouldn't believe us or go anywhere." Calixte reasoned. "You may not like her, but she's one of us and we help each other."

"For all we know she might actually be some sort of monster." Sterling said. "I can kill her for us."

"No. Stop it." Calixte said and threw a pillow at her friend's face. "Get to bed. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow if you want to get out of here fast enough."

"FIIIIiiiiiiine." Sterling sighed and shut off the light.

THE NEXT MORNING.

Sterling woke up, then savagely beat Calixte until she rolled off her bed and onto the floor; not much had changed since they moved to this new school. They got dressed in their new uniforms (Sterling in the khakis, a white collared shirt from home, the blazer, and some peter pan boots and Calixte in the skirt, polo, and high top enchanted converse) and headed down for breakfast.

"Hey there, FB." Sterling said to Shane as he took a spoonful of oatmeal. "I've decided that speaking to you will speed up the process of us getting out of here."

"Oh good. I'd hate to go without you insulting me every second." He gave her a fake grin and kept on with his bowl of oatmeal.

"'Sup, Shane." A brunette greeted as he sat down with a plateful of bacon, rice, and eggs. "'Sup ladies."

"Hey, Austin." Sterling nodded, acknowledging him, but Calixte frowned.

"What's up with Cal, here?" He said, pointing at her with a forkful of egg. "Earth to Calixte." He said waving his hand in front of her face. "You still owe me that lunch date, remember?"

"Not to be rude," Calixte said sweeping egg bits off the table. "But who are you again?"


End file.
